1. Technical Field
This document relates to the field of processor-based device testing environments. In particular, this document relates to providing symbolic information within a testing environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Over the past several years, mobile devices have added ever increasing functionality in the form of applications installed on a mobile device. At the same time, the physical size of mobile devices has decreased dramatically. As such, these devices are often resource limited as a function of the applications provided with the mobile device and the physical size of the device. Due to the resource limitations of a mobile device, testing of software and other capabilities of the device can be limited.
The same reference numerals are used in different figures to refer to similar elements.